Dexfenfluramine is the dextro isomer of fenfluramine and is an active principle used widely in the treatment of obesity.
At the present time, this active principle is administered orally, twice a day, in the form of an immediate-release gelatin capsule containing a 15 mg dose of dexfenfluramine hydrochloride. United States patents relating to fenfluramine, its isomers, and acid addition salts thereof include the following: 3,198,833, 3,198,834, 4,309,445, 4,452,815, 4,649,161, and 5,502,080. Fenfluramine is item 4015 on page 674 of The Merck Index, Twelfth Edition.